1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closing cap for a discharge head of a medium container, having a dosing pump, which can be inserted in a sealed manner into a container neck, for drawing medium out of the medium container and dispensing it in a pump stroke which can be triggered by actuation of the discharge head.
2. State of the Art
Such liquid containers with dosing pumps, especially when their contents constitute a certain risk potential, such as, for example, medicinal products, must be able to be closed in a childproof manner. In the pharmaceutical industry, dosing pumps are used in many different versions, with spray head, drip adapter, throat adapter, etc., to allow a dosed extraction of liquid medications from containers or bottles.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a childproof closure which prevents children, in particular of a certain age group, from extracting medium from a dosing pump and, at the same time, is simple to manufacture, install and operate.